The Rebellion
by kerikeri
Summary: This is the legend many moons old. For back before our Clans existed – back before we cats owned the forest – it was our Great Ancestors who prowled the land.


**Thunderclan – Present Day –**

* * *

Life was good.

With the arrival of New Leaf every cat felt they could relax and enjoy the season while it lasted. Leaf Bare had been especially cruel, with many falling prey to starving predators or nature itself. Slowly, bit by bit, the world returned to normal; trees flourished, quarry returned, and the Clan cats' gradually became sleek and plump.

There was also the welcomed arrival of new kittens. The litter had been born on an exceptionally hot day, when not a cloud was in sight in the vast blue sky. Thunderclan had taken it as a good omen from Starclan; the harsh times were over, and finally they would thrive once again.

On this particular day the hot weather continued. Most of the apprentices had been relieved from their duties, and so they lay panting in whatever shadow they could find. Even the warriors began to slack on their work, preferring the cool shade of their dens to the blazing sun outside.

For once the cats found themselves wishing for colder weather. Grey skies would be welcome by now.

The only cats who weren't deterred by such hot weather were the kittens.

The newest litter of three – now two moons old, and already causing mischief – were playing tag. Only two from the litter were present – a slightly scruffy, sandy yellow she-cat, and a smaller golden tom. They raced around the clearing, relishing in such wonderful heat, pouncing and yowling and practicing their hunting techniques. They weren't scolded by their seniors for making such a racket. The warriors could barely muster the energy to tell them off.

"Hey! Lightkit, look at this!"

One kitten had broken away from their game, and was instead staring at a grasshopper. His sister Lightkit joined him, looking curiously at his find. "Oh it's just a bug," she smirked, puffing out her chest in pride. "You can squash them really easy! Like this!"

Ignoring her brother's protests Lightkit placed a paw on her unsuspecting victim. "There! See, Sunkit?"  
"But we could have played with it…"

"Oh bugs aren't any fun to play with. All they do is sit around all day."

Sunkit frowned, but refused to comment on it any further. His sister, born first but only by a mere matter of seconds, prided herself in being the dominant one of her siblings. She certainly was quite large for a kitten. In future she would make a powerful warrior.

Sunkit, however, was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. Born last and a runt he was more content to follow, rather than lead, and as much as complained he enjoyed his sister's bravado and leadership. It made for fun imaginary games.

Lightkit lifted her paw to inspect what was left of the grasshopper. She sniffed it, but curled away wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Come on, Sunkit. Let's go find Gingerkit. Maybe he could be some fun." Sunkit paused, gently prodded the dead insect, before following his sister. The camp felt unnaturally silent, with all the older cats asleep or lazing about in their dens. The leader, deputy and a few warriors were on border patrol. And the medicine cat had gone out hunting for herbs. Without anyone to pester, there weren't really any games they could play.

Gingerkit was their third brother, a benign oddity but quite proud in how different he was. The games he liked to play became boring for his siblings. He loved stories and legends and the like but rarely participated in tumbling about and play fighting. His reserved, quiet nature made him popular with the elders.

And the Elders' den was usually where he went.

Sure enough they found him next to Robinfur, the oldest cat in the Clan. He was listening to her speak of the 'wonderful old days' and recount stories of her past, looking completely entranced. Lightkit didn't understand him; she didn't have the patience to listen to the elders' stories, and Robinfur could go on and on about her tales forever.

"Gingerkit!" Lightkit rudely pushed her way into the elders' den. "Gingerkit, come play a game with us!"

"Lightkit," Sunkit whined, "mother would scold you if she saw you act so rude!"

Gingerkit gave her a withering glare for her interruption. "I can't," he mewled coldly, "Robinfur is telling me about Starclan. Did you know about how Starclan came to be, sister?"

Lightkit scowled at her brother's almost mocking attitude. Of course she knew. She'd heard the story a gazillion times, and half of those times had been Gingerkit recounting the story to her again and again. He loved the legend, and was always asking cats whether they had already heard the story or not. "Of course I know! Now come on, let's go play a game!"

Robinfur gave her a kind smile. She was a lovely old she-cat, battle-scarred and partially deaf. She was the oldest cat in the clan, but hadn't lost her beautiful nature. Lightkit found herself smiling shyly back, her proud demeanour gone. She was respected among the kittens, especially Lightkit, even if the feisty she-cat couldn't stand listening to her stories.

Sunkit pushed his way into the den, racing over to his brother to give him a playful cuff on the head. In return Gingerkit mewled in exaggerated annoyance, before moving over so the two could snuggle close together. It seemed Sunkit had decided to stay and listen to the elder's tale, leaving Lightkit abandoned to play by herself.

"Why don't you join us, young one?" Robinfur's voice was cracked and hoarse, but carried an air of sophistication too. It was fitting for the oldest cat in the clan. "I can tell you any story you want. Any story at all."

Lightkit sighed. Playing by herself wasn't fun at all, and one story couldn't be as boring as that. She nodded, almost reluctantly. "Okay. But it's gotta be something fun! With lots of action and lots of fighting! And…and warriors! Hey! How about a story about the great leader Firestar! That would be pretty cool."

Robinfur laughed. "Oh you love his legends, hmm? Yes, yes…it would have been wonderful to have lived when he did. Let's see then…a story about Firestar…"

Gingerkit sighed. "Can't we have something more interesting? Maybe something far back in history, further than when the Clans formed! Like how the Clans came to be?"

Lightkit sniffed. "Boring! How about Scourge and his evil cats! Oh that story's so cool! Let's hear that one!"

"I like my idea better."

"Yeah, well, your idea sucks."

"Hey! That isn't very nice, you know."

"Sunkit, what do you think?"

"I don't really care either way…"

"Alright hush!"

The two kittens looked up, guilty, at Robinfur, though it wasn't her that spoke. They shuddered when they recognized how harsh the voice was. Icepelt.

Icepelt had lifted her head from her nap, blinking wearily at them. "You kittens! Honestly! Can't you leave Robinfur alone for once?"

"Oh I don't mind," Robinfur replied, soft and well-mannered as always, though Icepelt ignored her.

"We're not as young as you, you know. You should learn how to entertain yourself!"

"We're sorry," the kittens replied in unison, heads dropped guiltily.

Icepelt huffed and gave them a withering glare, before her gaze softened. "Alright, alright. Just mind your voices. Or the Great Cats won't hesitate to gobble you up. They hate kittens annoying elders, you know."

Gingerkit caught his breath. "The Great Cats?"

"Giant cats…bigger than you or me." Icepelt snickered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked almost young again, for someone so old. "Sharp teeth, huge claws. Could shred you up in an instance. Scary, hmm?"

"Sounds fake," Lightkit laughed, though she looked rather nervous at the prospect of such big cats.

Robinfur looked rather confused by it all. Then, she laughed. "Right, right, Icepelt. Your favourite story. In fact, one I haven't yet told you kittens."

"Really?" Gingerkit meowed.

"Mhm. Icepelt, why don't you tell them? You know it far better than I."

"Oh?" Icepelt grinned. "But it might scare the little kitties. I don't think this is a story for kittypets…"

Lightkit bristled at such an insult. "I'm not a kittypet! I can handle anything!" She pounced up to Icepelt and lay at her paws, ears shoved forward in anticipation. Sunkit curled up next to her, and Gingerkit, with great eagerness, followed their lead.

"We can handle it," they said together. Icepelt laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've told it to anyone. But why not? You all seem brave young kits. Now this isn't like anything you've heard before! This is the truth on how the Clans formed!"

"You're a natural storyteller," Robinfur purred. "In fact, while you keep them occupied, I think I'll catch a few winks." Robinfur stretched and yawned. She also seemed to be listening to Icepelt, as she drifted into a doze.

"So you think you can handle it, eh?"

"Yep," Lightkit mewled.

Icepelt paused. Then, she nodded. "Alright. I'm rather new to this so bear with me, young kittens. A story this great deserves to be told right. For long, long ago, before Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan even existed it was our great, great ancestors whom ruled the land."

* * *

_Just some information about further chapters. The story will be told in the point of view through three characters - a lion, a leopard and a tiger. Each chapter the point of view will switch. I do hope you enjoy. :)_


End file.
